Description: (Applicant's Description) It is critical that existing morphologic and immunohistochemical techniques allow a scientifically valid transition to newer molecular markers so as to accurately characterize tissues or cells collected. Accurate interface with demographic, staging, treatment and outcome data is vital to the integrity of scientific conclusions drawn from patient samples. The Pathology Core fulfills these critical needs by providing basic and clinical Cancer Center investigators a centralized mechanism to collect, store and process human tissues in consonance with specific protocols. Multi-parameter characterization of such tissues allows translation of experimental research findings to clinical studies. The Pathology Core also provides routine morphology procedures on non-human tissues. The Core consists of two major functions: Tissue Procurement and Histopathology. CCSG funds in the amount of $73,140 (31 percent of the total operational budget) are requested. These funds will cover a portion of staff salaries, supplies, and service contracts.